


Doppelgänger

by renysen



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Non-Graphic Violence, Not angsty, Psychological Horror, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-03-11 03:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renysen/pseuds/renysen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna and Natsu had more important things to worry about than Reborn. One worried about where their dad was and the other about how to kill the other. Reborn just kept forgetting which one was which.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In comes the hometutor

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I felt like writing. Might continue it every once in a while. I still have Namimori Gods to finish after all.

When Reborn arrived in Namimori in order to train the future Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, he very intently wanted to hurt Iemitsu for giving him wrong information.

He saw two young boys in the Sawada household. Two identical twins. He didn’t have the highest opinion of the External Advisor of the Vongola and Head of the CEDEF, but surely the man couldn’t possibly get wrong having two children instead of just one, no matter how similar they were.

He came to the understanding that Sawada Tsunayoshi was the eldest and the youngest was one Sawada Natsuyoshi. He also came to understand that the younger twin, for some reason wanted to kill the older one but was too pathetic to manage it.

So far in the day, Natsuyoshi had tried to push Tsunayoshi down the stairs but had ended up falling down himself. He had also pushed him into an incoming car only for his brother to come out of the whole ordeal without a single scratch. Hyper Intuition, perhaps?

The older Sawada twin just took calmly everything that happened. Unmuted but kind, he brushed off every single attempt and continued with their day. How weird…

Something about both twins seemed off for some reason, but otherwise there simply was nothing to be said. Both of them were terrible students, terrible at sports and the younger was abnormally clumsy.

So when he introduced himself to the family he had very little idea of what to expect.

“I’m your new hometutor, Reborn.” He told the younger Sawada.

“Oh wow, how young!” Nana exclaimed excited.

The younger twin looked tired, confused and frustrated, but otherwise didn’t say much. While the other one quipped, “You’re a baby. How do you expect me to believe you can be a hometutor? Go back to your parents, little boy.”

He kicked the older twin in the stomach and twisted his arm behind his back. The boy cried out in pain and twisted to avoid further pain. Reborn smirked, he loved to hear the pain of those who dared to treat him badly.

The younger one, for the first time in the whole two days since Reborn knew him had a small smile and a hopeful look in his eyes. Reborn was starting to wonder just what situation he was in.

“Meet me in your room.”

Reborn had thought that one of them was a mist user that had disguised himself as one of the brothers to tried and get rid of the real Vongola heir or protect him from potential kidnappers, but the older brother did not disperse when being hit, despite his weird aura, and the younger felt clearly like Sky flames.

He didn’t understand, but he was the greatest hitman in the world for a reason and he would come down to the end of this.

The two boys entered the room.

“The real reason I am here is to train one of you to become a mafia boss to the Vongola Family.”

The difference between the teens couldn’t have been more obvious when he noticed their reactions. The younger Sawada immediately began shaking his head, “No, I don’t want to be a mafia boss!” While the older twin cocked his head to the side in interest, “Mafia?”

The older one had a downright mischievous look in his eyes, “Does this mean he works for the mafia?”

Reborn cocked his head to the side, “Who? Your father?”

At the satisfied grin, he could feel very eerie vibes going down his spine, the younger twin picked him up, ran full speed out the room and into the bathroom before closing the door. He locked the door and turned to Reborn, “Don’t tell him where Dad is!”

Reborn was officially worried, “What’s going on?”

Natsuyoshi had a wild look in his eyes filled with desperation, “I don’t know. It just appeared one day and took over my life. My mom just saw him and suddenly I have a new brother. Next thing I know, I don’t even own my own name and this thing is looking for Dad. And… and…”

Reborn slapped him to avoid the kid entering a nervous breakdown. “Start from the beginning and leave nothing out.”

_It started as a shadow._

_I could see it from the corner of my eye._

_I ignored it but before I knew what was happening, it was a person._

_I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. No one else could see it and no one really would have believed me either._

_I ignored it hoping it would go away but it just kept becoming more and more solid._

_Until one day, my mom started to see him too. She thought it was a ghost and I didn’t know what to think._

_Next she was convinced it was a cousin that had come to live with us._

_She wrote him into the Namimori along with me._

_A week later, he was my brother and slowly after that I became Natsuyoshi instead of Tsunayoshi._

“And that’s how it happened.” Tsuna summarized.

“I said, leave nothing out.” Reborn growled bringing out a chainsaw. Tsuna screeched in fright and cowered to the furthest corner away from him.

Reborn sighed and put it away somehow, “I’ll look into the situation a bit more before taking measures about it. For now, I have to complete my mission into turning you into a worthy successor to the Vongola Famiglia.”

“But I don’t want to—“ Tsuna broke himself off with a screech at the reappearance of the chainsaw.

Tsuna bit his lip before nodding, “Fine. I’ll… I’ll do what you say, if… if you help me get rid of that thing.”

Reborn hummed pleasantly, “Good, good. You’ll be glad to know that I am the greatest hitman in the world. I have an 100% success rate, you know.”

Tsuna’s eyes brightened with tears as he smiled, his body sagging in utter relief.

“Well then,” Reborn continued bringing out his chainsaw again, “get going Dame-Tsuna. I won’t stand for you being late.”

“Yes!” Tsuna pretty much screamed as he left the bathroom, tears still flowing down his cheeks as he tripped over himself trying to comply with Reborn’s order.

Reborn smiled in amusement before turning to the other twin, if that’s what he could call him. “Don’t be a nuisance to me, Natsuyoshi or whatever your name is, and I’ll be kind enough to finish you off quickly.”

The young man with his new student’s face smiled with utter confidence, “Good luck. I hope you and Tsunayoshi get along well. Really well, in fact.” He picked up his and Tsuna’s bag and headed downstairs to catch up with Tsuna.

“I’m leaving!” Came his call.

Somehow, Reborn was slightly less confident about killing the intruder than he was before.

“Cocky brat.”


	2. Chapter 2

"The number you have tried to reach is unavailable at the time, please try again." The empty ring of the phone beeped loudly in his ear. He wasn't sure what about Namimori made it so difficult to connect with international lines but none of the numbers he tried worked.

Resigned, he wrote a quick e-mail to Iemitsu and hopefully this time he would have the good sense to have fixed last time's problem. How anyone could it be allowed for the Internal Advisor to be so stupid with technology that his e-mail was swarmed with spam and junk mail to the point of losing important e-mails? Reborn could only shake his head in disbelief, at least he didn't have to deal with Iemitsu as part of this assignment. He had enough trouble with the twins as it was. 

A ditzy mom, a pair of crazy identical twins, a father that won't answer the phone and a school filled with morons. Somehow Reborn didn't doubt that this mission would be his best work yet. He probably could convince Nonno to give him a bonus for all of the crap he would go through to turn this family into the future of the Vongola.

He was resolved to make the most out of the situation and get both kids to learn to like each other through shared trials and misery. After all, misery loves company. Two spineless kids and bucket loads of pain were bound to be great motivators to get along. After all, it's not like they were casual about death the same way mafiosi were. The young Sawada was more than proof enough of that.

Or was he older? 

Nevermind.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, please answer question."

A very fidgety Tsuna stood up and amidst lots of stuttering and half formed words answered. The class exploded into laughter and the poor boy just dejectedly lowered his head as if to melt away behind his too-short hair.

"Wrong, but unexpectedly pretty close. The actual answer is..."

The class continued.

"Sawada Natsuyoshi, please answer the next question."

The other boy fidgeted and stuttered out the same answer the teacher last gave in the same tone and manner as his twin. The class burst into giggles.

"Though it pleases me that you at least listen to what I say, I would rather you answer the question." At least Tsuna had tried to think over his answer, Natsu just looked at the board and blurted something out. 

Reborn had a lot on his plate with these two.

........

Every day was a nightmare ever since that thing appeared.

'DANGER!' He bolted upright, eyes trained on the door.

There Tsuna could see his own face looking back at him. The foreign thin, mischeivous smile of that thing, stretched too wide and the calculating gleam of its eyes was so plastic and fake that wrongness could be felt oozing out from its every pore. "It's time to wake up, Nii-san."

A cold wave of something foul crawled all over his body, a sensation much like nausea and cold sweat, his body reacted before he even thought of it. "Shut up! You are not my brother nor any family of mine."

His pillow smacked his lookalike in the face but it didn't even react beyond seeming shallowly amused. "You'll have to try harder than that, Tsunayoshi-kun." It picked the pillow up and threw it back to Tsuna's lap (which didn't stop Tsuna from trying to catch it, it bouncing off and colliding with Tsuna's face).

Tsuna didn't take his eyes off the thing at his door, "Get. Out."

It scoffed and leaned back out of the room, door sliding shut slowly as they stared each other down.

Tsuna waited until the door clicked shut and steps could be heard descending the stairs before he let out a breath.

"You're really angry at him." 

Reborn was still in the hammock he had gone to sleep in, already changed into his black suit and peering down at Tsuna with an unreadable expression. He may have a doll like appearance but the human quality was still there, which was a lot more reassuring to Tsuna than he expected. His frame relaxed in relief and his heart rate decreased significantly.

A spike of annoyance creased his brow but he struggled to release that frustration, it had been a month since the Arcobaleno had joined their household and Tsuna couldn't help but notice that he wasn't trying to kill the thing that wore his face. No, what the baby was trying to do was make them get along.

"I hate him."

To be fair, the Arcobaleno had also said he needed more info to be able to place his hit, but Tsuna kind of doubted he was being sincere. It was hard to tell.

He changed with no further ado under the watchful gaze of Reborn and made his way down the stairs to the dining room. Set on the table were three plates, two filled with food and one completely bare. The bare one was in his mother's spot.

"Oh goodness, it seems I forgot about the new addition to our family. Sorry, Na-chan! I'll make you your breakfast right away." She sets up an extra spot and quickly filled it with her portion that had been cooking minutes prior.

She's lying and he hates it.

"Don't bother. I'm going to school." He grabs both bento that wait on the kitchen's counter, shoves them in his bag and leaves.

He swings the front door open and a shock of white stops him cold, "Good morning, Jyuudaime!" 

Gokudera gives him a waist deep bow and lifts his head to gaze at Tsuna with wide expectant eyes and Tsuna braces himself when his heart clunches painfully in his chest. He smiles, throat tight and moves past the other boy trying to bring him to walking alongside him.

He hates everything.

………..

Reborn doesn't understand. 

Gokudera and Yamamoto are perfectly good additions to the future famiglia of Vongola Decimo. Dame-Tsuna, a child with no friends who was deficient in both academics and sports, had now two classmates that wanted to be friends and happened to be good in those areas. It was a recipe for success once they began to get to know each other.

Yet one of them (Natsu? Tsuna?) rejected them and the other was a bit more hesitant to treat them, he was more whimsically dismissive than flat out rejecting. It was weird and the two boys were starting to lose hope in befriending them.

This was not good.

Once again, Reborn wants to cuss Iemitsu out. His information is unreliable. Something weird is happening in Namimori and he would eat his fedora if Mist flames weren't being used because it made no sense otherwise.

First the comunication has been cut off from any external comunication international hovers which makes comunication from Namimori to Italy impossible.

Second, something was altering his memories so subtly he couldn't tell when they were being changed or what was being changed, only that it had to do with the Sawada twins.

Third, written information wasn't being tampered with but due to the unreliability of one's senses, it was hard to put together where that information belonged.

Someone was aiming to kill Sawada Tsunayoshi. 

Perhaps?

It did somewhat explain why one Sawada twin was trying to kill the other, but it still made very little sense because why would someone use such a good Mist flame user to hide what was happening from the outer world but send a pathetic assassin to try to kill Tsuna.

Whatever the situation really was, Reborn was determined to fix it. By hook or by crook.

"Keep running, Dame siblings. I want three more laps." He cocked his assault rifle back intimidating and took aim at the both lookalikes that ran sloppily around the empty baseball field. Shooting a couple of rounds at the shreiking teenagers warmed his heart.

Nothing like intimidation tactics to improve his mood.

It still pissed him off however that he wasn't sure which one wailed out, "But Reborn, you said this was the last one!"

A few more rounds fixed that.

Now if everything else could have such an easy solution.


End file.
